


A Human Heart

by silversigil



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Post-Canon, Recovery, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: After searching every open field in Ylisse, Chrom finally found her. When he takes her hand however, he finds that it's not quite over. (Contains major spoilers)





	1. Robin's Return

"Don't worry, it's over now," Chrom said. Even though she had just awoken in the middle of an field for the second time, Robin had every reason to believe him. It felt like she had just sacrificed herself to slay Grima, even though Robin knew some time had to have passed. Despite that, she still felt every bit as exhausted as she did when she struck the final blow.  
  
Chrom gave Robin a quick hug, and then let her go. When he did, Robin collapsed.  
  
Lissa's reaction was immediate. "I'll fetch a healer!" she said. Lissa blushed as soon as she finished speaking, realizing her mistake. Lissa then grabbed her staff and turned it on Robin.  
  
Robin could feel the staff's effect, but healing was not the same thing as energizing. Given how tired she was, Robin doubted that Olivia would be able to help. Robin rolled her head a bit to look squarely at her sister-in-law, and managed to weakly thank her.  
  
Robin wanted to go back to Ylisstol sleep for a week, but she couldn't tell Chrom that, both because she knew he would want to spend time with her and because she couldn't say anything more in her weakened state.  
  
However, Chrom was still very much in sync with his wife, even if they'd been apart for a year. "I think what she needs is some rest," Chrom said. "Let's get you back to Ylisstol, there's a lot of people there waiting to see you."  
  
Chrom had a point. Robin was queen of Ylisse, and the people of Ylisse has surely missed her, not to mention the Shepherds that she lead. Robin did what little she could to help Chrom pick her up and position her on Fredrick's mount. Frederick the held her in place with one hand, and took the reins with the other.  
  
The journey back to Ylisstol took most of the day, but fortunately there was no need to fight any bandits or risen, nor did they need to eat bear meat. The royal family arrived well after sunset, and saw that the normally bustling streets of Ylisstol had already quieted.  
  
Robin was quite glad to see empty streets, because it meant that she wouldn't have to be seen her current state. When the four travelers reached the castle stables, the servants were quite surprised to see their queen, but also quite worried to see their queen needing to be lifted off a horse.  
  
"She's been through a lot today," Chrom said, carrying Robin up to their bedchamber in the same manner as he did on their wedding day. When they got there, Chrom climbed into bed and set Robin down, but never let her go.  
  
Even though she didn't feel any less tired, Robin felt better. Chrom always made Robin feel safe. Even in the most dire parts of the war, Chrom was always there for Robin. With Chrom by her side, Robin felt that she could do anything, that even the riskiest of plans would succeed. Even if she hadn't told him, Chrom had to know that he was Robin's main source of support.  
  
At the same time, Chrom realized just how much he depended on Robin. He only had the courage to defend Ylisse because Robin was there. He could only face Validar because Robin was there. In Robin's absence, he had felt weak, and not a day went by where he didn't dearly miss her. But now that she was back, he felt like a hole in his heart had been filled.  
  
Chrom and Robin were not awakened by their servants or the light peeking through the window, but their children, Lucina and Morgan. Even if they were adults from the future, they still had lost their mother once before, and losing her a second time had taken a heavy toll on them. But seeing their mother again had sent them over the moon.  
  
However, they were worried when Robin didn't get up to hug them, or get up at all. Even though Robin had slept well, she didn't feel much better than when she woke up in the field. She could speak, but that was the extent of her ability.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Robin began, "I still feel like I just died. I-" Robin stopped, completely out of breath. Lucina and Morgan's worries only grew. They didn't want to lose their mother a third time, especially not so soon after they gotten her back.  
  
"Don't worry, Mother," Morgan said, "We'll have you back on your feet in no time!"  
  
While her son's words didn't clear up her exhaustion, Robin still was glad to hear them. It was going to be a long recovery, but Robin had just the plan to make it happen.


	2. A Game of Mathematics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's figured out what's wrong, and gets her family to help in the most indirect way possible.

The next morning, Lucina and Morgan knocked on their parents' door, only to find that their mother was no better than the night before. This was no surprise to Robin, she'd already figured out exactly what had happened. While her bonds with her companions were strong enough to let her survive Grima's demise, that was all they were capable of. Creating her heart completely anew would require an even stronger connection to everyone she had ever met. And her immediate family would be the perfect place to start.  
  
However, just telling them that would be quite difficult in her current state. Robin was able to look up to see her children's worried faces. However, Robin noticed an unfamiliar game on a table behind them.  
  
Chrom was able to follow his wife's eyes, and moved the table to her bedside. "It's a new game, called rithmomachy," Chrom said "Would you like to play? I can move the pieces for you."  
  
Robin nodded, but couldn't see the game board well enough from her position, and was in no condition to get up. Chrom, noticing this, walked around the bed to and gabbed every pillow they had. He then put them under Robin, lifting her up just far enough to see the game board clearly.  
  
Robin saw that the game was entirely unlike chess. There were three different pieces, and they all had different numbers on them. Robin also noticed that the two sides didn't have the same pieces.  
  
"I can explain the rules," said Morgan. He then gave a rather long description of how the game is played, making sure to mention every quirk and exception in the rules. However, he was careful to avoid anything that would remotely resemble strategy or advice, even the most obvious parts. He knew his mother would want to figure those things out herself.  
  
Robin's first opponent was Chrom. He gave Robin the first move. Robin looked intently at one of her pieces. Chrom put a finger on that piece. Robin shifted her eyes to where she wanted the piece, and Chrom moved the piece to match. Robin then looked at her husband, quite impressed that despite having spent a year apart, they were still perfectly in sync.  
  
Chrom had played several games already, so he had a basic grasp of the strategy. He hoped that Robin's inexperience might finally let him win a game against her. But as the game progressed, it became clear that he had no hope against the legendary tactician, even if it was her first game. He lost, although not as badly as he usually did.  
  
Robin wasn't surprised by this. He and Lucina had always been better leaders than strategists, unlike herself and Morgan. Chrom got up, and Robin didn't have time to ponder who she should face next before Lucina took the chair opposite her.  
  
The game proceeded much the same as the one before, with Chrom moving Robin's pieces exactly where her eyes indicated. Lucina lost, about as badly as her father. Morgan took Lucina's spot, and had a rather eager look on his face.  
  
"Morgan's the reigning champion," Lucina said. Robin smiled as she heard that. The pride in hearing that her son was so skilled accounted for most of that, but there was also the fact that her last two games had quite boring. This game would be interesting, to say the least.  
  
Chrom found that Robin was taking far longer to make her moves, though not once did he misread Robin's signals. The game was close throughout, but eventually Morgan managed to win, with Robin being only one moved away from her own victory.  
  
There was not a single person in the room who wasn't smiling. Even Morgan couldn't consistently beat Robin at chess, so to find a game he could win at was quite refreshing. Chrom and Lucina also knew that they had room for improvement, and might be able to get their first victories against Robin. And everyone was happy to be doing something as a family again, even if it was something this simple.  
  
Lucina noticed that Robin still looked tired. "We'll let you rest, mother," she said, and turned to walk out the door with Morgan.  
  
"You can stay," Robin replied, her voice having half returned. Lucina and Morgan stopped. Their mother sounded much better than the night before, even if she hadn't been able to get out of bed. The two of them returned to Robin's bedside, just happy to have her back. Chrom simply hugged her, which caused their children to join in. Robin wasn't able to return her family's gesture, but she appreciated it nonetheless.  
  
They held the embrace for a while, and then Chrom broke away. "What can we do to help you?" Chrom asked. Robin knew that Chrom couldn't read her mind all the time, but she was impressed that he had been perfect thus far.  
  
"Bring me the other Shepards," Robin said. Her family was confused, and it was clear on their faces. "Remember what Naga said?" Robin answered. After a few moments of consideration, everyone realized what Robin meant.  
  
The army Chrom and Robin had lead against Grima had disbanded, and was now scattered across two continents, and some had even left for the Outrealms. Having Robin meet all of them was going to be quite an adventure. But everyone in the room already knew they were going to do it. It would help Robin, and be a good excuse to get to see everyone again.  
  
"We'll start with the castle," Chrom said. "After all, I don't think you could get to Valm right now."  
  
Robin giggled. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still going to focus mostly on Robin and her immediate family, although I can understand if you're a bit disappointed by the somewhat unconventional plot. The basic plot structure is going to be that Robin, with the help of Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan, does something to get to know the other characters better, as well as doing family-type things.


End file.
